Finding Your Match
by Aithne-chan
Summary: Mimi works in matchmaking agency still finding her match. Who will be her match? Matt the bully? Michael her suitor? Or Y.O.H. her secret admirer? Who's Y.O.H.? Find out. First fanfic so please be gentle


**Author's Note:** Konnichiwa mina-san! I decided to rewrite all my stories. (I know my grammar sucks!) This was my first fanfic ever and I want it to be better than the last time. I hope I did better this time. I noticed that I had so many wrong grammar and typographical errors last time so I asked my friend to beta read my fic. Also, thanks for all the reviews guys! Especially to Ms. Hera for her generous reviews. Thank you very much. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**Finding Your Match**

_Chapter 1_

_~Mimi the Matchmaker~_

* * *

Mimi smiled as she watched the newlyweds dancing at the wedding reception. They both looked so in love. She hoped that they would love each other forever.

She was invited to the wedding because she was the reason why they met. She worked as a matchmaker in Hearts & Cupids Matchmaking Company. The two became her clients. Their match scores were tallied. She immediately arranged a meeting for them and in just one date they fell in love with each other. A year later, she received a wedding invitation from them.

Moments like this event proved how rewarding her work was. The thought that she had made two people happy by finding their true love was a great achievement for her.

Unfortunately, not all her clients that she tried to match ended up with a happy ending. She had clients that started liking each other but broke up later. She couldn't do anything about that. Maybe there were matches that were only good at the start.

She believed that all people in the world have pair destined for them. They just needed to find each other. It saddened her that there were some people who cannot find their destined partners. That's why she was glad that there were matchmaking companies like Hearts & Cupids helping them.

She drank her wine after she finished her dessert. She's happy for the two of them. But she had to admit that in some part of her heart felt a pang loneliness every time she saw people who finally found their match. She was very successful in her matchmaking job but ironically she couldn't find the perfect match for herself.

She had been working as a matchmaker for two years now. She is twenty-three but still single. She has a heart shaped face, rich whiskey eyes and long chestnut hair. She has a voluptuous body and a height of a model of 5'6. People said that she should be a model with her looks and figure. She could get more money with modeling than matchmaking. But she was happy and contented with her job and she didn't care about money because she was already rich.

She is the only one single in her matchmaking agency. All of her co-workers were already married and happy in their life. She always felt out-of-place every time they discussed about marital and parental topics because she had nothing to share. Even a happy love life she had none.

She had two unsuccessful relationships. First, Rei, who abandoned her to be with an American Blondie. How could she match her? That girl was a D cup! James, her second boyfriend, was a big coward. His parents didn't want her for him because they already have someone planned to be with him. His parents ordered him to leave her which he obeyed. He didn't even try to fight for her.

Rei was not her match either was James. She got carried away with her romantic ideas that she didn't even recognize the things that their differences or similarities with each other when she was in a relationship. So, the next time she had a boyfriend, she would definitely know all about him. She would also make a character assessment sheet about him. She would consider her match scores with him before she says yes to him. She wanted the next person that she would fall in love with would be her perfect match.

* * *

"Meems, we have a new client, I want you to handle his account."

From her worksheet, Mimi lifted her eyes to June; she was one of her partners and co-owners of the agency. The other one was Sora who was in the field that day. Sora was her best friend since they were kids. They met June during college and she became one of them, too. The three of them were the ones behind the success of Hearts & Cupids.

The idea of a starting matchmaking company started when they played matchmaker to one of their friends which ended up pretty well. Soon, other people asked for their help and it was always a success. June later suggested that since that they were good at matchmaking people, why not turn it into a business? Mimi and Sora were both thrilled with the idea so, they immediately agreed. At first the business was slow, but thanks to the influences of their family names and of course, the recommendations of their grateful clients and friends, they're closely reaching the top.

"Okay. I'll handle it." Mimi had already finished her recent job so, she was free.

"Good. And mind you he's a VIP." she said.

When June mentioned VIP, it meant good looking, rich and a good family background. It's easy to find VIPs matches because it was very seldom to find someone not liking them. Except if he/she was the one not interested to the chosen match.

"Ok. So who is it?" Mimi asked.

She smiled in return and sat down in the chair opposite her desk. "You'll meet him soon enough. He will be here at four o'clock. By the way, how are you? We haven't talked to each other for a week." June was in an out-of-town vacation with her husband, Joe Kido along with their two kids. She hadn't seen her for a week.

"I'm okay. Still the same." she replied smiling.

"How are you and Michael? Are an item now?"

Mimi shook her head, "Nope, not yet."

June arched an eyebrow. "Not yet? But almost every week you go out together. He's been courting you for four months now and you still hadn't said yes to him."

Mimi sighed and massaged her temple."I already told you that I don't want to be reckless in a relationship. I thought my past boyfriends were the one for me but I was wrong. I don't want to be hurt again. I let my heart rule over me. This time I'm going to use my brain. I wanted to know more about Michael first before he becomes my boyfriend."

June nodded accepting her reason, "Well, I agree with that. But aren't you afraid if he became tired of waiting and search for another one?"

"If he does then, he's not really serious about me. Then goodbye to him." Mimi answered shrugging.

"You don't really like him, huh? It seems like you don't even mind if he stops courting you."

"Honestly, I'm starting to like him. But like I said I want to make sure that we really are perfect for each other."

"What's your match score?"

"So far, according to the details of my observations in the times that we are together, it's fifty-four."

"That sounds promising. But base on my calculation, Michael has to wait one year before you said yes to him because you want to make your score perfect." June joked.

Mimi giggled on June's comment.

June rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. "You know, Meems, in reality, it's not important if two people are not completely matched. It's just what they feel about each other. If they're both strongly in love with each other, they'll both try to fill in their differences and learn to adjust with each other. Look at Sora and Tai. They both have many differences. Their score was very low when I matched them. But you can see that they are happy. They already have three kids but until now you can see that they both look like they just got married by the way they acted."

She understood June's point. "So what the hell are we doing here then combining sheets, calculating scores, trying to tally them?"

June chuckled. "Well this is business." she jested. They talked and laughed for hours. Later on June bid goodbye and exited her office.

* * *

After June was gone Mimi contemplated about on what she said. June was right because she was starting to like Michael. He's kind and a good company. He would be a romantic and caring boyfriend. But she didn't want to be heartbroken again. She didn't want to risk it. She needed a little more time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by June. "Meems, the client that I wanted you to handle the account is here." she announced smiling.

That's the time she recognized the man behind her. Her eyes went big that it felt like it was going to fall off its sockets. Her mouth opened and her jaws almost reached the floor. A smile visibly crossed his face. That smart-ass smile was irritatingly familiar.

"Hi Meems," he greeted coolly that it seemed like he had done nothing wrong with her.

Mimi immediately regained her composure from the shock of meeting him again. Yamato "Matt" Ishida. It was five years ago since the last time she saw him in person. She only saw him in magazines and TV. Why? Because he's a famous rock star not only in Japan but also in the States. She had to admit that he became more handsome than before. He has a cerulean eyes, sensual lips and golden spiky hair. He has a towering height of 6'2. And a well tone set of muscles that were slightly visible in his clothing. She was aware of how many women go crazy over him.

But she knew that behind his handsome features lie his true nature. She would never forget what he did to her. How he played with her heart and made fun of her feelings that was once for him...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Reviews and constructive criticism will be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
